1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a simple machine which is capable of converting force applied in one direction perpendicularly relative to a plane to a force directed in the opposite direction perpendicularly relative to the same plane.
The force conversion may be accomplished by application of the force in the first direction at a single point, or a pair of points, in equal or differing magnitudes.
The force applied is converted to act in the opposite direction relative to the plane, and may act through one point, or a pair of points in equal or differing magnitude, or through a third point.
Mechanical advantages of extremely large magnitude are easily obtained using certain embodiments of the invention.
A slow steady motion in one direction may be utilized to obtain an extremely strong "snap-action" in the opposite direction in a further embodiment of the invention.
2. Prior Art
No device is known which incorporates the same principles of operation as the machine of the present invention. The devices which seem most nearly related to the machine of the present invention are the lever and the bow are arrow.